


I Convince Myself I Have Answers, But I Always Call My Bluff

by semperpugnandi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperpugnandi/pseuds/semperpugnandi
Summary: Desperate to figure out Lex's plan, Supergirl and Lena travel to Kaznia to unravel the mystery themselves. But when Eve puts Kara's life in danger, Lena ends up unravelling a secret much bigger than she expected.A 4x20 identity reveal prediction.





	I Convince Myself I Have Answers, But I Always Call My Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lesbian Day of Visibility!!
> 
> In the dead center of my finals week, and decided to word vomit this idea I couldn't get rid of after reading the 4x20 preview. Reveal loosely based on cozysinner's tumblr post and that one Miraculous Ladybug episode, idk. As soon as finals are over I'll get back to my other fics, I promise!
> 
> (Title from the song "I've Wanted You" by First Aid Kit)

“It’s all they had.”

Kara stared at the one bed in the tiny hotel room Lena and her now stood in, and grimaced, thinking not for the first time that it had been a mistake to bring Lena on this trip.

Lena had insisted though, wanting to help Supergirl figure out how Lex was impersonating her, how this all connected, and everywhere they had looked led back to here: Kaznia. And so, out of other options the two had packed their bags and flown here, hoping it held the answers to their questions.

“We could check other hotels,” Kara tried to offer, and Lena got that look in her eye that she always got when Supergirl said something to offend her. Cringing, she shot her apologetic look. “N-not that we can’t make this work; it’s just-”

Kara cut herself off and swallowed thickly. It was just that Kara was in love with Lena, and Lena didn’t even know it was Kara with her.

“No offense taken,” Lena offered dryly. “And we can’t go anywhere else; we have to stay here. I did some research on places to stay in the area, and this is about the only I could find that wouldn’t immediately rat us out to Lex,” she explained, watching Kara process this slowly.

Nodding, Kara shrugged. “Okay, well then, we’ll just… do this,” she finished lamely, still staring at the one bed. Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Lena pushed past her and into the bathroom with her bag. She was changing into her pajamas, Kara realized. It was already nighttime in Kaznia and they had to go to bed before they could get to work the following morning.

Kara grimaced looking at her bag. She couldn’t change into her pajamas; she had planned on the two of them getting separate rooms. Without her super suit on, there was no doubt Lena would figure out her true identity. Knowing she was going to seem incredibly foolish, Kara accepted her only option.

Her boots and cape were off and she was crawling into the bed by the time Lena came out in her sleep-shirt and shorts. Lena’s eyebrows quirked amused as she looked at Kara’s apparel and then glanced at the bag she had clearly packed with clothes to change into.

“That can’t be comfortable to sleep in,” she commented, studying Kara carefully, and Kara tried to shrug it off nonchalantly.

“I’m just nervous and would prefer to be ready at all times, you know?” she offered as a weak excuse. If Lena saw through it, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she merely shrugged, shut the light off and crawled into the other side of the bed.

Lena fell asleep quickly, subconsciously gravitating more and more towards Kara’s warmth as the hours wore on, but Kara seemed frozen to the spot. Her mind was in overdrive at the realization she was in bed with Lena and couldn’t convince herself to relax enough to fall asleep. It wasn’t until Lena had shifted close enough to her that she was pressed up against Kara that Kara could get herself to finally lose her mind to the sleep that had been evading her.

###### 

They woke up tangled within each other, and Lena began panicking immediately. Realizing she had been held Supergirl’s arms, lightly snoring the whole night unsettled Lena. She wasn’t quite sure if it was because she hadn’t expected it or because she strangely found it incredibly comfortable.

Shaking her hazy morning thoughts from her head in search of some sobering reality, Lena decided to try to escape the entanglement of limbs she was trapped in in hopes to avoid an overall awkward encounter with the woman she had an on-again-off-again good terms relationship with as it was. She got most of the way untangled before the other woman began stirring and lifted her arm to rub her eyes. Seizing her opportunity, Lena quickly scooted away, and tried to calm the heartbeat she knew Supergirl could hear.

Instead of acknowledging anything had happened, however, Supergirl just shot her a lopsided smile and whispered, “Good morning.”

Becoming even more unsettled, Lena quickly turned and hopped out of the bed. “Morning,” she greeted breathlessly, grabbing her bag once again. “I’m going to take a shower,” she announced, and without waiting for a response, she hurried to the bathroom.

Kara laid in the bed feeling more well rested than she had been feeling lately, despite the little sleep she had actually received from the night before. She heard the shower start in the bathroom, and it took her a few more minutes to collect herself and remove her thoughts from the feeling of Lena being in her arms before she swung herself out of the bed and re-donned her boots and cape.

By the time Lena re-emerged from the bathroom with dripping wet hair, Kara was waiting patiently at the end of the bed. Her eyes shot up to Lena’s, and she did her absolute best not to stare. Lena seemed to notice anyways, however, and ducked her head to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

Without saying anything, she reached for her bag and pulled out her laptop. “I was thinking we could run a scanning program I’ve been prototyping to search for different energy signatures,” she suggested, refusing to look Kara in the eyes.

Kara nodded eagerly at this and hopped up to watch over Lena’s shoulder as she booted up the computer. She began to set up the program, her fingers flying, when a notification popped in the corner of her screen that Lena seemingly didn’t notice.

Kara froze and caught her breath. “Lena, go to your emails,” she instructed forcefully.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Kara with the question in her eyes, but upon seeing the worry and conviction upon the hero’s face, she turned back to her computer and opened up her email. And there at the top of her unread messages sat the reason Kara had suddenly become so tense.

**“Welcome to Kaznia, Lost Princess”**

A small gasp escaped Lena’s lips and she swallowed thickly as she clicked on the email.

A video immediately popped up, and Eve’s smiling face filled the screen.

“Hey boss!” she greeted cheerfully. “Just wanted to let you know that I may have something of interest to you,” she continued and then shuffled the camera so she was no longer taking up the whole frame. Both girls inhaled sharply at the sight before time.

“You see,” Eve went on, “our mutual friend here is really depending on you guys coming to save her.” Eve gestured to a bound and gagged Kara Danvers sitting miserably on the floor of a warehouse. “It’s really lucky you guys are in Kaznia, honestly. I’m not really a patient girl. For every day it takes you to come get her, I remove something from her pretty little body. I sent you the address; have fun!”

The video clicked off and the screen went black as an address popped up in its place. Immediately Lena shot up from her chair and went for her coat. Kara still stood stunned, staring at the computer.

If they had a copy of Supergirl, that meant they would inherently have a copy of Kara Danvers, she realized. But more importantly, that meant Lex Luthor knew who Kara was. He knew who Supergirl was. Kara felt like she was going to throw up.

“Come _on_ ,” Lena demanded, snapping Kara from her thoughts, and Kara realized she was on the verge of tears. “We have to go.”

Kara stared at Lena for a moment before she shook her head. “We can’t,” she answered simply, the words almost getting caught in her mouth.

Lena’s eyes narrowed into a deadly glare as she gritted her teeth. “What do you mean ‘we can’t’?” she demanded, her hands clenched into tight fists. 

“It’s a trap,” Kara whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes, and Lena looked as if she were about to fight Supergirl, damn the consequences.

“It’s _Kara_ ,” she responded with so much conviction that Kara felt her chest swell at the realization that Lena cared that much about her. “She’s our friend; we can’t just let her rot.”

“Lena,” Kara pleaded with her softly. “Think about it; how would they have gotten Kara here so quickly when we didn’t tell anyone we were coming. They have a copy of Supergirl; they could have a copy of Kara as well. Plus, Alex would have contacted us if Kara had really been kidnapped. Kara is fine; this is a trap.”

Lena studied Kara for a long moment with a tight jaw, and then finally relaxed her shoulders just enough to nod. “You’re right,” she conceded. 

Letting out a little sigh of relief, Kara also nodded and then gestured back to the computer.

“Let’s see if we can figure out how they’re getting these copies.”

###### 

Lena seemed convinced the copies were clones. Kara wasn’t sold on the idea yet; unsure of how Lex would have found a way to clone her complex Kryptonian DNA without anything to base it on. Even Lena was struggling to find an explanation as to how Lex managed this.

“Kara would’ve been a little easier, I guess, with her being human,” she suggested. “But even then, the technology really isn’t quite there to make such a perfect match.”

“Okay, so let’s say Lex had the technology though,” Kara suggested, becoming a bit exasperated after trying to figure out this puzzle for the past hours. “How would he clone me?”

“Not everything is about you,” Lena gritted, ignoring Kara’s question.

Clenching her jaw at Lena’s refusal to work with her, Kara shook her head and pushed forward anyways. “How long has he been planning this? I haven’t been out as Supergirl for four years yet, so it would have to be less time than that, but it would take time.”

Lena’s eyes shot up to Kara’s and held them in a glare as she took an even breath. “Lex has always been obsessed with Superman, not you. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Your mother took blood samples from me once,” Kara tried, knowing she was getting into a touchy subject but unable to get herself to stop. “Maybe her and Lex were working together on this even back then.”

Lena immediately shook her head, irritated. “It wouldn’t be enough,” she explained, an edge cutting at her voice.

Huffing, Kara threw up her hands. “Well then maybe the clone isn’t a clone!” Kara tried exasperated, not finding any other solution to their problem. She didn’t realize her mistake until it was too late.

“Clones,” Lena gritted out. “Two of them. Honestly the way you keep forgetting your supposed friend Kara and the threat to her safety in all of this is entirely infuriating.”

Kara swallowed thickly and tried to keep her expression neutral. “Yeah, right. Sorry,” she apologized, averting her eyes. “Two clones for the two of us.”

The silence between them spread for what seemed like eons, but Kara could just tell by Lena’s heartbeat and the shallowness of her breath that she was finally putting it all together. Refusing to meet her eyes, however, she kept hers trained on the table.

“It’s just one clone, isn’t it?” Lena finally asked, her voice strained, and Kara froze, trying to keep the grimace from her expression, but the look on her face when she finally looked up was all the confirmation Lena needed.

“Kara?” Lena whispered horrified, staring at the woman across from her with tears in her eyes.

Kara looked guiltily at her as she shifted from foot to foot, and Lena took a sharp breath as she took a step away from her.

“Lena, I wanted to-”

“No,” she cut her off, holding her hand up as the tears began slipping down her face. “Don’t say anything right now. I- I need a drink,” she announced, and swiftly turned to leave swiftly.

“Wait, Lena, it’s not safe-”

“Well then it’s a good thing my best friend doubles as the world’s most powerful being, isn’t it?” Lena snapped, cutting Kara off, and Kara immediately swallowed thickly, unable to answer. Tears welled in her eyes, but she was unable to do anything except watch Lena storm out of the room.

###### 

Kara stayed on edge the entire night. Her ears were trained solely on the heartbeat a few floors below at the hotel bar, and she eventually resigned herself to laying miserably on the floor, ready to bring the whole building down in a second if she heard even a tick off in Lena’s heartbeat.

Every fiber of her being was yearning to go to Lena, at the very least to watch out for her in person, but also to just apologize profusely, pour her heart out, beg for forgiveness, do absolutely anything in her power to not lose Lena’s love from her life. Moving forward without Lena, after everyone she’d lost… Kara knew she couldn’t do it. And she wouldn’t even be able to tell Alex because Alex couldn’t know her secret either.

The sudden realization of how alone she now found herself hit Kara like tsunami. Tears burned at the edge of her eyes, and she felt their heat as she clenched her eyes shut and let out a soundless sob. Everything she had been through, every almost death and heartbreak, and it was on a random Wednesday night on the floor of a tiny hotel room halfway across the world that Kara finally broke.

Sure was sure her sobs became alarmingly loud after that, but she couldn’t find it in herself to become concerned about it. She had been fighting the war against her own feelings and staying strong for so long, she had forgotten how soothing it could be to just let the weight on her chest crush her for just long enough that she could let go of everything and allow herself to _feel_ all the trauma she had been through.

So she allowed the room shaking sobs to continued until she was physically and emotionally spent. As she was coming down from the moment, her throat raw and vision still blurry, she let out a long sigh and stared helplessly at the ceiling. Her whole body felt numb now, and she basked in the silence and the continued steady heartbeat several floors below her.

After several minutes, she found enough strength in herself to get up and move a bit. Slowly she stood and stared at the bed, wanting to climb in it, but she didn’t want to sleep in her uncomfortable suit for the second night in a row. Figuring it didn’t matter now that Lena knew her true identity, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her pajamas, changing at a morbidly slow pace.

Then she crawled into the bed and snuggled tightly beneath the covers, knowing she wouldn’t fall asleep until the heartbeat had safely returned to the room and laid beside her. She honestly wasn’t sure if she could even expect Lena to come back to her that night, and the thought seized her heart in an icy grasp.

Another hour passed, and Kara’s ear perked up as she heard the heartbeat finally begin to come closer to her.

Lena entered the room a few minutes later, and while she reeked of vodka, Kara could tell she wasn’t very drunk. The look in her eye when it met Kara’s, however, told her that she _was_ very angry.

Kara almost cowered away and began to spew her apologies, but before she got the chance, Lena scoffed and shook her head, turning away from Kara, grabbing her bag and taking it into the bathroom with her without a word.

When she finally emerged a few minutes later in her nightshirt and shorts, her expression was still grim, and she refused to meet Kara’s watchful gaze. Without any fanfare, she slipped into the other side of the bed and curled up with her back turned to Kara.

Kara stared at her for a few beats, debating whether or not she should say anything. Deciding she probably should, she took a shaken breath and shattered the silence.

“Lena, I’m so sorry; I wanted to tell you, but-”

“I’m not mad at you for not telling me!” Lena burst out, flipping over quickly shoot a merciless glare, and Kara quickly silenced, her eyes going wide. “I’m mad at you for being so goddamn stubborn.”

Kara’s eyebrows quirked in confusion as she studied Lena intently, and Lena let out a loud sigh and rolled over to stare at the ceiling, hoping the move would prevent the tears peaking at the corners of her eyes from escaping.

“You think your glasses are you disguise?” she asked bitterly. “You’re Supergirl. America’s number one enemy, falsely accused of horrendous acts. Insulted and attacked and injured on a day to day basis. The girl who watched her planet die and spent twenty years in an abyss, only to emerge somewhere you have to hide and adapt your every move. And- and you’re just so bubbly and caring and goofy,” Lena explained, her voice wavering, and she looked over at Kara and saw the pained expression on her face accompanied by the silent tears running down her face. Lena was crying as well, now that she had stopped to notice it.

Instead of ending there, however, Lena pushed on, determined to say what she had came here to say. “That’s your disguise, Kara,” she said softly. “You have the weight of the world crushing you at every moment--a feeling I know all too well--and you just…” Lena paused to shake her head in disbelief. “You just pretend everything is fine, and it’s _not_ ,” she insisted with an edge to her voice, and Kara cringed at the intensity. “Two years ago you barged into my life and insisted I let go of my stubbornness of facing the world head on by myself. _You_ did that; _you_ were the one who helped me see that going it alone is the worst option. How could you possibly think I wouldn’t be angry when I finally found out _you_ had been doing exactly that for all this time?”

This time when Lena’s eyes met Kara’s, they were accusatory, and the guilt was plainly written on Kara’s face. They were silent for a minute, and Lena rolled back on her back to stare at the ceiling, but just ended up clenching her eyes together in a desperate attempt to keep the sob in her throat quiet.

Finally after a moment, with her hand pressed hard against her eyes as if to physically hold herself together, Lena broke. “I almost lost you so many times, and I didn’t even know it; why wouldn’t you let me be there for you?” she sobbed, her voice cracking.

Her answer was received in form of the body beside her scooting closer and wrapping their strong arms tightly around her now sobbing self. Lena melted into the contact and buried her head into Kara’s chest as Kara silently stroked her back and held her as tight as possible. Burying her own head into Lena’s hair, Kara silently began sob herself, and the two girls eventually soothed each other to sleep with their tears.

###### 

Waking up tangled within each other for the second morning in a row was a lot less panic inducing than it was the first time around. Lena sighed breathily and felt her hot breath become trapped in the crook of Kara’s neck where her head was now buried. Still asleep, Kara unconsciously tightened her grip around Lena’s back in reaction to Lena’s stirring.

Maybe it was because she now knew that this was Kara--that she was supposed to feel this comfortable in the arms of this person--that Lena didn’t try to remove herself as she had the previous morning. Instead, she let herself bask in the radiating warmth coming off her friend’s body and letting herself start to fall back into the haze of sleep.

After a moment, however, Kara moved a bit, humming contently as her hands slowly roamed Lena’s back. Suddenly Lena was wide awake, her skin burning at the contact even if her thin sleepshirt was between them. She let it continue for a beat, but then unable to continue processing the situation she had found herself in, she gently cleared her throat, and Kara’s hands froze.

Pulling back a little, and shooting her a bashful look, Kara whispered, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Lena reciprocated softly, and after meeting Kara’s eyes for a moment, she averted them, and gently went to remove herself from their tangled web of limbs to which Kara obliged quickly.

Now seperated and awkwardly staring at each other in a silence from across the bed, Lena tried to think of anything to say. What did she have to say after everything she had said the previous night?

“You were there for me,” Kara said suddenly, and Lena furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at Kara, who took a deep breath and continued. “I- I don’t want you to feel like you weren’t there for me because you always were. You helped me more than anyone.”

Lena was silent for a moment, studying Kara before she averted her eyes and shook her head. “I didn’t talk to you--or at least Supergirl--for months. You were dying with the Kryptonite in the air, and I shoved my feelings into stupid boxes and pretended to be indifferent. I-”

“Lena, you have saved me more times than I can count, and in more ways than you know,” Kara cut her off admonishingly, and Lena ducked her head a bit as Kara’s hand softly wandered up stroked her hair. Swallowing thickly, she continued, her words coming out a bit shaky, “You have no idea how much it meant to me that you allowed me to be just Kara Danvers around you. You didn’t need any special reason to protect me and want me; you just did. And for someone who does feel that weight of the world you were talking about, so much of that weight was lifted because you loved Kara Danvers.”

Lena was silent for a few moments, hiding her eyes so that Kara couldn’t see the vast range of emotions running through them. Finally, she sniffed, and Kara realized she had been crying. When she looked back up at Kara with red eyes, she sniffed again, and gave a dry laugh.

“I still love Kara Danvers, you know,” she finally commented softly, and Kara’s stomach swooped at the words, eyes widening a little as her heart warmed. Lena, however, had already averted her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “Kara Zor-El, is it?”

Kara nodded shortly, words getting caught in her throat at hearing Lena say her true name for the first time.

“Well then, I guess I’ve always loved Kara Zor-El too,” Lena observed, but the words came out heavy, the implications not lost on either of the girls.

Her breath shallowing, Kara ran over the words in her head on a loop. “I thought you hated Supergirl,” she tried to joke, but there was a question there, one she hesitantly asked, and Lena caught it, her eyes going soft.

“No,” she answered. “I never hated Supergirl; I just have a bad habit of cutting people who I think hate me out of my life, especially if I care about them,” she admitted.

“She doesn’t- Sorry, it’s getting weird talking about myself in the third person,” Kara stopped herself with a grim smile, and Lena let out a strained giggle, shaking her head softly. “I never hated you Lena,” she finished softly, and Lena quickly sobered by the intensity on Kara’s face. “You just scare the hell out of me.”

Lena gave out a little tut at this, holding Kara’s eye contact. “And how do I do that, Miss Zor-El?”

Ignoring the fluttering of her heart at the use of her given name again, Kara shook her head in disbelief. “You are _always_ finding ways to get yourself into danger,” she pointed out, and Lena scoffed at this.

“Says you!” Lena shot back indignantly. “I seem to remember pointing out last night that the Girl of Steel has not had a good track record the past couple years. How many times have you almost died?”

The accusation was still there, but it was far more playful this morning than it had been the night before. Kara just shook her head and studied Lena.

“Yeah, but when _you_ get into danger, it’s my responsibility to save you. That’s kind of something that falls on you when you’re an almighty being and the woman you love likes making everything difficult,” Kara reasoned, and the reaction from Lena was immediate. Her face flushed bright red as she sputtered to find the words.

Kara honestly felt lighter after the admission, needing Lena to know that her feelings weren’t one-sided, no matter how platonic or not-so she had meant her words earlier. They had been dancing around each other long enough.

Finally Lena looked up at Kara with incredulous and wide eyes, and shook her head. “And so every time you got into danger and I saved you, I was just trying to save who? A friend?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “You know, for me being genius, the woman I love can be really dense sometimes,” she teased, enunciating her point by poking Kara’s forehead.

It was Kara’s turn to blush as she bashfully ducked her head and let out a little laugh as her body began to feel warm all over. Something fundamental should’ve felt shifted in her and Lena’s relationship now that both of their feelings were in the air, yet strangely Kara was just buzzing with a sense of comfort and calm. 

Shaking her head a little bit, she looked back up at Lena with a mischievous, and poked her in the forehead as well. “You know, for you being a genius, it took you a really long time to figure out that the woman you love is Supergirl,” she pointed out innocently, and Lena shot up immediately at her words, using both her hands to try to push Kara off the bed.

“Too soon, Zor-El,” she gritted out, but the look in her eyes was one of amusement. Kara let out a bark of laughter and rolled over to escape from the merciless shoving, causing Lena’s hands to slip out from under her and Lena landing with a thud on Kara’s chest.

Both girls were giggling now, and Lena looked up at Kara with such a softness in her eyes that Kara couldn’t help but wrap her arms snugly around Lena’s waist. Lena’s breath caught, but Kara wouldn’t have been able to hear had it not been for her super hearing. They stared at each other for a long moment, heartbeats racing and the tension thick in the room.

Finally, Lena cleared her throat quietly, and pushed up from her hands placed on either side of Kara. Reluctantly, Kara loosened her grip around Lena’s waist and waited pensively for her next action. Long dark hair cascaded down from Lena’s now hovering head, and Kara’s heart seemed to stop when she realized how easy it would be for Lena to just lean down and kiss her, realized how much she wanted Lena to just lean down and kiss her.

Lena’s thoughts seemed to be going the same direction as her gaze flicked to Kara’s lips. Slowly dragging her eyes back up to Kara’s, Kara could feel the tension building in her body, wanting to make the move herself, but knowing she had to leave this moment up to Lena after everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, she resisted the urge.

Finally with a shaky breath, Lena pushed herself away and sat up on the bed, Kara following her slowly.

“I’m still mad, you know,” she commented, almost as if she felt guilty, and Kara scooted closer to her and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand there to caress her cheek gently with her thumb. Lena leaned slightly into the touch, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

“I know,” Kara whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Lena nodded shortly at this, fighting back against the tears waging a war in her eyes. Swallowing thickly, she was silent for a moment, composing herself, when she finally opened her eyes. Unable to look at Kara, she scooted herself away from her and off the bed, grabbing some clothes from her bag and walked towards the bathroom.

“We have a big day of us, Supergirl. Got to find your clone,” Lena called out, still not looking back at Kara watching her carefully from the bed with a painful expression on her face. Her voice sounded thick with unshed tears, and Kara felt helpless.

Slowly, she shuffled off the bed herself and slowly began to change out of her pajamas and into her super suit. She was dressed and ready to go, sitting unmoving on the bed as she waited for Lena to reemerge.

After a few minutes of Kara pretending to not hear Lena crying in the bathroom and pretending that it didn’t feel like a dagger to her heart that she had caused it, the bathroom door clicked open slowly, and Kara stood to greet Lena with a pensive face.

Lena had a strange look on her face that Kara couldn’t quite decipher, and she was hiding well that she had just broken down in the bathroom. She took a few steps towards Kara and the door, and Kara decided to ease the progress for her by turning towards the door and making the atmosphere more lighthearted.

“I, um, think I have a lead we can try, if-”

“Kara?” Lena called out, barely audible, but Kara dropped off in the middle of her sentence and reaching for the door handle. She turned and was surprised to find Lena standing right behind her, the look from before having intensified. And suddenly Kara knew exactly what it meant.

Kara stared at Lena for a moment, the question in her eyes, and Lena nodded ever so slightly in confirmation. Feeling waves of emotions hitting her, Kara swallowed thickly and silently took a step towards Lena, gently cupping her face with her hands. A weight looked as if it were being lifted from Lena as she leaned in with her tiptoes to the touch and her hands immediately gripped the undersides of Kara’s arms tightly. And then as if gravity compelled them, both leaned into each other until their lips met.

Both girls pulled back slightly after the first contact, a bit alarmed at the feeling and eyes shooting to each other with question. But Kara shifted her hands a bit to dig into Lena’s hair and Lena shifted hers to grip the back of Kara’s neck tightly, and suddenly it was as if all the tension that had building between them for the past two years was cut loose as both girls forcibly pulled each other back into the kiss. 

The contact was a mess of soft lips and demanding tongues, and they wondered at the warmth and overwhelming sense that this was exactly where they were meant to be in that moment. Kara gently led Lena backwards, unable to taste her enough, and her hands greedily raked down Lena’s body until they found purchase on her thighs and tugged. Somehow comprehending the signal as her mind simultaneously turned to mush under Kara’s touch, Lena helped Kara lift her off the ground until her legs were wrapped tightly around Kara’s midsection and her fingers were now digging into Kara’s perfect Supergirl curls. 

Even in the heat of the moment, Kara took the time to slow down and gently kiss away the tears now streaming down Lena’s cheeks, and Lena let a little laugh bubble up as she tightly wrapped her arms around the woman she loved and clung to her.

And as Kara pinned Lena against the wall and dragged her lips down to the curve of her neck, she wondered what she would have thought two days ago if she had known that this tiny hotel room was about to see her through her lowest and highest points of her life to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
